finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Earl Tyrant
Earl Tyrant is the primary antagonist of Final Fantasy: Unlimited. He appears as a spoiled young monarch, surrounded by his followers on his throne in the floating fortress of Gaudium. He is the physical extension of Chaos, thus his existence is dependent on Chaos spreading destruction and disorder while he intend to become a living god over all existence. Normally he is seen in the form of a small, plump child, with a foul temper and a habit of insulting his subordinates. His true form, Chaos Tyrant, he takes on the appearance of a mockery of a large, featherless, purple bird with a skull-like face. Story While the Earl's origins are not discussed within the series, it is clear that Chaos is ancient, possibly having its roots in the origin of the worlds. Its sole desire is to spread chaos and death, as it seems to feed off his, evident by the Earl eating various dishes when peace or harmony exists, and refusing when his plans are being fulfilled. At some point, Chaos stumbled across Misteria, finding it inhabited by Unlimited among the Misterians. As they are the only beings alive with godlike power to oppose him, Chaos was naturally afraid of these beings, and destroyed their world. In doing so, only Makenshi escaped, arriving to Windaria where Chaos begins its assault to snuff out the Unlimited there. Though the two almost battle were it not for Aura, Makenshi and Kaze join forces to defeat Chaos; Aura, Moogle Pepo, and Kaze convert themselves into Soil to bind Chaos while Makenshi uses his own soul to summon a Mist Dragon to destroy him. Despite their efforts, Chaos survives the encounter with a bit of its being creating the twins Ai and Yu Hayakawa, found and raised by Joe and Mary Hayakawa in their homeland of Japan. Twelve years later, Joe and Mary return to Wonderland to research for the sequel to their bestselling book. The Earl decides to capture the two and has Herba place a plant in their brains that force them to follow his orders, and commands them to use negative emotions to bake food for him. Though the Earl was ignorant of this, meeting Yu for the first time and leaving a frightening impression, he eventually learns of the Hayakawa twins' origins from Oscha and decides to merge with them to enable Chaos' evolution. However, Lisa calls out to the twins' parents, causing them to fight off Herba's hypnosis, which just cascades until Kaze and Makenshi are freed. Enraged the Earl assumes his monstrous form, fatally wounding Lou in the process. However, Makenshi uses his soul to bind the Earl, with Kaze using the soil of Lou and Moogle Kupow to destroy the Earl. Creation and development Voice Earl Tyrant is voiced by Akiko Yajima in the Japanese version and by Elena Carillo in the English version. He shares his Japanese voice actress with Chobi from Final Fantasy: Unlimited and Ayame from Bravely Second: End Layer. Musical theme The track "タイラントの食卓" (Tairanto no shokutaku, "Tyrant's Dining Table") plays whenever Earl Tyrant has his meal, thus it may be considered his character theme. It is the eighteenth track in the Final Fantasy: Unlimited - Music Adventure Verse 1 and is composed by Shirō Hamaguchi. Gallery Tyrant concept lines for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Concept art lines Earl Tyrant's mark from Final Fantasy Unlimited.png|Tyrant's mark Tyrant's hovercraft front concept for Final Fantasy Unlimited.png|Hovercraft Tyrant's hovercraft side and rear concept for Final Fantasy Unlimited.png|Hovercraft Tyrant's silverware concept for Final Fantasy Unlimited.png|Silverware Herba and Tyrant sketch for Final Fantasy Unlimited.png|With Herba Etymology Earl Tyrant's name comes from two names of a ruling person or class. This can be see as a reflection of Earl Tyrant's ruling Wonderland in the stead of any real king or ruler. A tyrant is one who takes power by force, rather than in a hereditary or democratic fashion. They are usually assumed to be cruel and heartless war lords that control the nation with fear, and using their power to further themselves and their close allies, rather than the nation or their subjects. This mirrors Earl Tyrant's role in ruler Wonderland; as a cruel ruler, seeking to only increase his power, at any cost to his subjects. His true form is Chaos Tyrant. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy: Unlimited